


Search: "Dalton New York"

by toughguyhuh



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, contemplating life, dalkenzie, soulmates!dalkenzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughguyhuh/pseuds/toughguyhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this was just a little idea that popped into my head while reading Kenzie's (guiltyfilthylashton) adorable soulmate fic (linked). And I really wanted to get it down and test my writing skills on Dalkenzie because they're currently taking over my brain. In a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search: "Dalton New York"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [roses are red (most of the time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504694) by [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/pseuds/abovemvthroat). 



> Btw, this takes place between the 11 months ago and 10 months ago period :)

Several hours after Manny left, Mack was still thinking about all of the illegal websites for finding soulmates. He couldn’t stand the thought of going on with life not having any idea what Dalton even looked like. What if he passed him on the street every day? That’s precious time they could be spending together.

  
Screw fate. They were supposedly meant to be together, right? Would it really hurt if they just, ya know, sped up the process? If it was gonna work out, meeting sooner shouldn’t affect it. That is, if Mack is going to continue to buy into this whole soulmate idea.

  
So, Mack grabbed his laptop and hurried back into his room before Trent could catch him. In this day and age, Dalton’s bound to have a facebook, right? Even his grandma has a facebook. And it won’t hurt if Mack accidentally searches for Daltons in the surrounding area, right?

  
Maybe he’s wrong. New York is a big place. There could be a thousand Daltons here. Any of them could be his soulmate, so he wouldn’t _really_ know. Right?

After talking himself into it, Mack logs on to facebook.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

 **Search:** _“Dalton New York”_

The results that pop up are overwhelming. “Holy…”

Scrolling through, Mack sees many guys that could potentially be the person he spends his life with. To say it’s scary is under reacting.

There’s a cute brunette, maybe a little too young for him. “God please no,” Mack thinks.

A nice looking black guy that says he’s studying to be a doctor. “That would be sweet.”

A 24 year old Asian guy, military, has a kid. “Baggage. Nope no thanks.”

Mack realizes he’s talking out loud and it’s like 3 am. He hopes Trent can’t hear him and doesn’t come in to check on him. Yikes.

Mack keeps checking out the pool of guys that may or may not be his soulmate. A few more brunettes, all looking about the same. Stereotypical frat boys. Mack really hopes it’s not one of them. He can’t even be friends with those kind of guys, much less spend his life with one.

The overall sensation of what he’s doing starts to really hit Mack and something inside him tells him to stop. His stomach starts turning as he scans over the top of a blond guy’s head, and he quickly closes out of the window. He starts to feel like he’s going to throw up.

“Woah.”

The universe was telling Mack to stop. Guess they were right about the consequences. He’ll find his soulmate when it’s time. Clearly he’s not meant to find out on his own.

But the universe was kind enough to give him something. Anything. He gets the feeling his soulmate is going to have really nice head of blond hair.

So if Mack falls asleep picturing a blonde head laying on his chest, sue him. He may just be totally okay with that.


End file.
